


Значки и знаки

by iolka



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: Доставая значок, Дэнни осознал, в какой ситуации находится. МакГарретт тыкал в него пистолетом, а Дэнни не чувствовал привычного звона разочарования внутри. Это значило только одно. Он мысленно застонал. Только не это.





	Значки и знаки

**Author's Note:**

> почти ретеллинг 1 серии с учетом обстоятельств. может, ООС. соулмейтАУ. Даже ни одного поцелуя!
> 
> беты - Оlga и MarchelloRi  
> написано на збф-19 для команды Гавайев

Дождь лил как из ведра. Даже не так. Все утро небо над Гонолулу больше всего походило на туго натянутое мутное полотно, которое долгие годы удерживало за собой мировые запасы воды. И вот именно сегодня их срочно потребовалось вылить. Пока Дэнни был в суде, дождь принимался два раза, но, как это обычно и происходит на Гавайях, утихал уже через четверть часа. Заседание закончилось, и Дэнни направился к парковке в паре кварталов от дворца Иолани, когда настало время очередного «сброса излишков».   
  
Он промок за секунду. Чертова ананасовая дыра. Это место только-только начало казаться не настолько плохим, как он подумал сначала. Он даже наконец-то перебрался из задрипанного мотеля в чуть более презентабельную дыру, которая по ошибке называлась квартирой, сдающейся по найму.   
  
Дэнни пожалел, что припарковался аж за три квартала от суда, чтобы прогуляться и успокоиться перед финальным заседанием, но сейчас корить себя было уже поздно. Он огляделся, пытаясь понять, где можно спрятаться от дождя, потому что сейчас сквозь стену дождя невозможно было ничего разглядеть. Еще минуту назад, до начала ливня, он, кажется, проходил мимо бара, куда спустился шедший перед ним мужчина.   
  
Дэнни подобные места никогда не нравились: мрачно, подчеркнуто маскулинно, а контингент — узкий круг, где чужаков из другого района встречали молчаливо и настороженно. Как такое заведение вообще могло оказаться в таком презентабельном районе? Пусть и втиснутое в полуподвал между двумя шикарными магазинами, еще и с малозаметной вывеской — цены там наверняка были самые что ни на есть грабительские. По крайней мере, не для его нынешнего бюджета. Но идея переждать дождь в пабе казалась лучше, чем в бутике брендовой женской одежды. Из бара его выгонят с гораздо меньшей вероятностью.   
  
Дэнни чуть не поскользнулся на лестнице, вода с которой ручьями стекала в специальный слив на площадке. Дверь оказалась неожиданно тяжелой. Дэнни машинально отметил, что по технике безопасности она должна открываться на себя, но тут же выбросил мысль из головы — из-за вредности Рейчел ему постоянно приходилось проверять арендуемое жилье по длинному списку правил безопасности, ставить галочки и отправлять ей на рассмотрение, ожидая вердикта. Но, спасибо судье, теперь у него было два выходных в месяц, которые он по закону мог проводить с дочерью, и больше никакие открывающиеся не в ту сторону двери этому не помешают.  
  
Бар был пуст. Над дверью не было колокольчика, который мог бы оповестить бармена о посетителе.   
  
Дэнни постоял возле входа, ожидая, когда вода с одежды немного стечет, потом попытался отжать галстук и рубашку, не помяв. Светлые брюки неприятно облепили ноги, а уложенные с утра волосы растрепались. Выглядел он сейчас наверняка «сногсшибательно». Но выбирать не приходилось.   
  
Оставляя за собой мокрые следы на чистом полу, Дэнни подошел к барной стойке и прислушался. С улицы доносился шум тропического ливня и проезжающих автомобилей, а из-за приоткрытой двери в дальнем углу за стойкой было слышно тихие голоса.   
  
Он бы не удивился, окажись подобный бар в Джерси — обшитые деревом стены, темные массивные столики, громоздкая барная стойка и двадцать сортов пива, о чем сообщало небольшое объявление, приколотое дротиком от дартса к стене между пивными кранами. В таких заведениях можно было бы встретить байкеров, дальнобойщиков, уставших от жизни менеджеров по продажам, но никак не коренных гавайцев или местных белых. У Дэнни от этого места начался когнитивный диссонанс. Прейскурант, к слову, приятно удивил. Для центра это было более чем по-божески.   
  
Голоса между тем затихли, послышались шаги, скрипнула дверь, но к Дэнни так никто и не вышел, видимо, подсобных помещений было несколько.   
  
— А на личном как? — голос одного из говоривших стал более отчетливым, позволив Дэнни невольно услышать разговор. — Я понимаю, сейчас не лучшее время о таком спрашивать, но моя Айлани помогла мне выкарабкаться, когда мама умерла. С парой ты все делишь на двоих, и горе, и радость.   
  
— Знаю, Джеф, — глухо отозвался его собеседник, говорил он тихо, Дэнни едва разобрал его слова. — Не только ты ради пары ушел из армии. Но я свою так и не встретил, хотя множество людей направляли на меня оружие. И я бы не хотел своей парой никого из них.   
  
— Мужик, не может все быть так плохо, — с оптимизмом ответил первый. — Рано или поздно вы встретитесь, и…  
  
— И, скорее всего, мы будем по разные стороны закона, — едва слышно ответил второй. — А я вряд ли смогу переступить через себя, — он кашлянул. — Значит, о деле ты ничего не слышал? — резко перевел он тему.   
  
— Нет, друг, — громко ответил первый, входя в зал, и, заметив Дэнни, осекся. — Простите, мы еще закрыты.   
  
Это был крупный ирландец, неожиданно белый для гавайского солнца.  
  
— Там льет как из ведра, — Дэнни виновато улыбнулся и показал пальцем в небо.   
  
Мужчина прислушался:   
  
— Затихает уже.   
  
Дэнни тоже напряг слух.   
  
— Да, пожалуй. — Он понял, что стоит уйти. Очевидно, хозяин был занят, а вот над словами его собеседника Дэнни стоило бы подумать. Не потому, что они что-то значили лично для него, а потому, что он находился в точно такой же ситуации. — Извините, я вам тут воды налил.   
  
— Высохнет, — беспечно махнул рукой детина. — Заходите после четырех. Лучшее пиво на острове.   
  
Дэнни рассеянно покивал и вышел из бара. Это был чуть ли не единственный нормальный разговор с кем-то из местных за последние полгода.  
  
Дождь и правда утих, влажная взвесь еще висела в воздухе, но Денни знал, что не пройдет и пятнадцати минут, как солнце сделает свое дело и все высохнет, в том числе одежда и волосы. Скорее всего, к машине он подойдет уже сухим.   
  
Слова парня из бара никак не шли у Дэнни из головы.   
  
Ему было двенадцать, когда родители отвели его к Видящей. Он ожидал увидеть хрустальный шар, старую цыганку в шали и бусах и был даже разочарован, когда в комнату вошла молодая женщина с кудрявыми волосами. Она велела его родителям выйти, потом поинтересовалась, как его зовут. Дэнни, запинаясь, ответил, и тогда женщина, представившись Мэгги, спросила разрешения взять его за руку. Дэнни протянул дрожащую влажную ладонь, их руки соприкоснулись, и Видящая, закрыв глаза, медленно вздохнула. Она так и сказала в тот день: однажды пара наставит на тебя пистолет. Потом поднялась и вышла из комнаты, не проронив больше ни слова.   
  
Отчего-то после встречи с Видящей Дэнни решил стать военным. Ну где он еще может встретить пару с оружием, как не на войне?   
  
Обеспокоенные родители и старшая сестра Стелла пытались отговорить его, мотивируя тем, что военных чаще всего отправляют за пределы Америки. И приводили статистику, согласно которой шансы встретить пару на другом континенте крайне малы.  
  
Согласно статистике, 65% пар встречались в границах родного штата, 25% в пределах одной страны и только 10% пар рождались в разных странах. Дэнни возражал, что вполне может попасть в те самые 10%, но потом вмешался Мэтти, ввернул что-то про копов, и у Дэнни как молоточком в голове застучало — вот оно.   
  
Родители и Стелла все равно были против, лишь сменили одни аргументы на другие. Неизвестный парень в баре говорил ровно теми же словами, что и мать: на копа оружие может наставить только преступник, или на преступника — коп. Ну, или другой преступник. Дэнни это не волновало. Подавая заявление в полицейскую академию, он чувствовал, что поступает правильно.  
  
Потом была встреча с Рейчел, а после погибла Грейс. В итоге, с Рейчел они развелись и Дэнни оказался здесь. Сотни преступников за годы его службы наставляли на него оружие, но еще ни разу он не чувствовал, что кто-либо из них — тот самый.   
  
Последние пару лет Дэнни вообще не думал о паре: сложный развод, разделение опеки, переезд, попытки влиться в новый коллектив… Это изматывало, и чаще всего силы оставались только чтобы жевать, не ощущая вкуса, а после рухнуть в кровать, не раздеваясь.   
  
Дэнни вспоминал о паре только в контексте стремительно взрослеющей Грейс, которой осталось всего четыре года до того, как она узнает, с кем свяжет свою жизнь. И свяжет ли вообще.   
  
Они обсуждали это с Рейчел. Грейси едва исполнилось два года, но тема была важна для каждого, независимо от возраста. Все чаще Видящие не могли разглядеть момент встречи с парой обратившегося к ним ребенка, а это значило, что пары у тех попросту нет. Дэнни тогда сказал, что, может, это и к лучшему, ведь Рейчел не его пара и тем не менее, они вместе. Это стало его роковой ошибкой. Рейчел искренне считала его своей половиной — ей Видящая предсказала, что она врежется в машину своей пары, и то была пока единственная в ее жизни авария. Дэнни впервые промолчал, шокированный, и с того дня их брак начал стремительно разваливаться. А через пару лет Рейчел уже по-настоящему врезалась в машину Стена Эдвардса и оказалась его парой.   
  
Когда Дэнни перебирался на Гавайи, мелькнула мысль, что, может, он окажется в тех тридцати процентах, которые встречают пару в пределах страны, но в другом штате. Переезжать заграницу ради поиска казалось ему уже слишком, да и не в том он был возрасте, чтобы начинать новую жизнь... И, погодите-ка, он ведь почти именно это и сделал! Но Дэнни прекрасно умел затыкать свой внутренний голос.   
  


***

  
  
Дэнни приехал на работу, и пока шел к раздевалке — слушал ядовитые смешки коллег, половину из которых не понял, потому что те говорили на гавайском, но огрызался все равно по обыкновению яростно и многословно. Он переоделся в чистые брюки и рубашку, завязал новый галстук и отправился к своему столу, за которым сидел Мека и листал какую-то папку.   
  
— Получил опеку?  
  
— Два раза в месяц все выходные мои, — Дэнни дал пять подставившему ладонь напарнику. — Новое? — спросил он, мельком проглядывая открытый файл на мониторе.  
  
— Только что передали, — Мека кивнул и протянул ему папку. — Вчера убили бывшего копа, и, кажется, нас этим делом хотят подставить. Убийца — международный террорист Виктор Хесс, а это совсем не наша компетенция. Морские и воздушные порты уже перекрыли, на головах стоят все. А нам поручено его найти и задержать.   
  
Дэнни застонал. Кажется, он уже чувствовал приближение приступа мигрени.   
  
— Я уже подергал кое-какие ниточки, — обнадежил его Мека. — Нужно запросить ордер на прослушку сообщников Хесса и осмотреть место преступления еще раз. Может, там что-то подскажет, куда он мог податься.  
  
— Хорошо, сделаю. — Дэнни кивнул, забирая листок со списком имен и адресом. — Мне нужно отвезти Грейси в школу, я обещал ей кое-что для проекта, позвоню судье по пути.  
  
— Давай, брат, а я пока тут покопаю, баллистики прислали отчет, — и Мека отвернулся к компьютеру, который они с Дэнни делили на двоих, тут же начиная что-то строчить.   
  
Дом Джона МакГарретта располагался на окраине старого пригорода. Это означало: прекрасный тихий район на берегу океана, всего полчаса езды от центра города, но баснословные цены что на недвижимость, что за аренду. Видимо, старший МакГарретт зарабатывал более чем хорошо. В полицейском управлении, где работал Дэнни, о нем отзывались только положительно и с большим теплом, искренне сожалея о его трагической гибели.   
  
Подъехав к дому, Дэнни насторожился: внутри явно кто-то был, а его интуиция копа просто взвыла дурниной.  
  
Дэнни вытащил пистолет и, стараясь держаться в тени, обошел дом, держа оружие наготове. Шум — прерывающийся тихий голос — доносился из гаража. Дэнни постарался двигаться тихо, но старые пальмовые листья предательски шуршали под ботинками. Плюнув на конспирацию, он ворвался в гараж и заорал:  
— Руки вверх!  
  
На что в ответ услышал:  
— Ни с места!  
  
Доставая значок после яростной перепалки, Дэнни осознал, в какой ситуации находится. Предполагаемый МакГарретт тыкал в него пистолетом, пока медленно доставал удостоверение личности — и правда, МакГарретт, Стивен, — а Дэнни не чувствовал пустоты и ставшего за столько лет привычным звона разочарования. Это значило только одно. Он мысленно застонал. Только не это.   
  
Через пару минут придурочный МакГарретт увел у него дело.   
  


***

  
  
Пару часов спустя Дэнни с тайным злорадством любовался мокрой майкой, облепившей накачанные руки МакГарретта. Ливень закончился в тот момент, едва он переступил порог квартиры, и Дэнни закрыл за ним дверь.  
  
— Твоя дочь? — поинтересовался МакГарретт, разглядывая фотографии.   
  
— Потрясающая проницательность, — съязвил Дэнни.   
  
— Да, но она ведь не живет здесь, с тобой, — МакГарретт выразительно обвел рукой захламленную комнатушку. Дэнни уже собрался выпалить очередной язвительный ответ, но поперхнулся от следующих слов МакГарретта: — Переезжай ко мне, здесь нельзя жить.   
  
— Что?! — мгновенно придя в ярость, завопил Дэнни.   
  
— Здесь нельзя жить, — чуть не по слогам повторил МакГарретт. — Переезжай ко мне.   
  
— С какой стати?! — Дэнни аж всплеснул руками.   
  
— Ты моя пара, — как само собой разумеющееся сообщил МакГарретт.   
  
Дэнни едва не отбил ладонь о лоб. Он прикрыл рукой лицо, пытаясь перестать краснеть как малолетка и расслабиться. Да как это вообще?.. Да как этот вообще?.. У него злости не хватало. И слов. Он расхаживал по комнате — два шага вправо, два влево и старался успокоиться, размахивая руками, открывал рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не мог выдавить ни слова, потому что хотел сказать сразу и все. Что этот придурок — придурок, что нормальные люди так не поступают, нормальные пары сначала узнают друг друга, нормальные люди вообще никуда не вламываются и с бухты барахты ничего не предлагают, но не мог решить, что сказать первым, и поэтому молчал. В итоге он замер, так и не дойдя до стены, повернулся к МакГарретту, наставил на него указательный палец и, переведя дух, выдал:   
— Поговорим об этом потом. Зачем ты пришел?   
  
МакГарретт демонстративно вздохнул, кивнул и задал, наконец, вопрос по-существу.  
  
Дэнни с удовольствием переключился на дело и рассказал все, что успел узнать о Дюране и его связи с Виктором Хессом, но когда МакГарретт заговорил во множественном числе и начал на него давить, почувствовал, как внутри снова поднимается волна раздражения.   
  
— Такие как ты считают, что могут исправить мир, но только работать мешают, — в сердцах высказал Дэнни. О чем тут же пожалел — от МакГарретта полыхнуло болью и злостью.   
  
— У тебя нет выбора, детектив. Губернатор дала мне полномочия. Ты теперь мой напарник. Мы сработаемся.  
  
Дэнни обвел пальцами губы, только чтобы ничего не сказать. По правде говоря, он едва сдерживался от рукоприкладства.   
  
МакГарретт бесил его весь этот неимоверно длинный день. Сначала его попытка поговорить, пока они ехали на задержание, потом само это дурацкое задержание, на котором Дэнни выжил просто чудом, затем еще одна неимоверно долгая поездка, во время которой МакГарретт пытался извиниться и даже не возражал, в то время как Дэнни высказывал все, что он о нем думает. Травмированная МакГарретом рука ныла, а от его настойчивого стремления выяснить, кто же такой Дэнно, тянуло снова дать ему в зубы.  
  
Бесконечный день и не думал заканчиваться. Макгарретт успел побывать еще в нескольких местах, переговорить, казалось, с полсотней людей и найти двух новых членов команды. И он повсюду таскал Дэнни за собой. Складывалось ощущение, что он не собирался выпускать его из виду ни на минуту.   
  
Когда Дэнни отошел в туалет, его телефон начал истошно трезвонить уже через три минуты. И где только МакГаррет номер достал? Дэнни демонстративно вернулся, помахивая разрывающимся телефоном, и МакГарретт с видимым облегчением сбросил вызов.  
  
— И куда бы я делся, учитывая, что мы находимся в твоем доме? — ядовито поинтересовался Дэнни.   
  
— Мало ли, — МакГарретт пожал плечами. — Отсюда как минимум четыре явных выхода и еще семь неочевидных.   
  
— Я заметил только шесть, — нахмурился Дэнни, оглядываясь.   
  
— Чердачное окно, — охотно пояснил МакГарретт.   
  
— Нормальные люди вообще о таком не думают, — отрезал Дэнни и с грохотом переставил коробку с оборудованием. МакГарретт весь день демонстрировал готовность идти на контакт и искать компромиссы, и это бесило, пожалуй, даже больше, чем его самоубийственные поступки и непреклонные решения. Костяшки вновь заныли при воспоминании о том, как здорово было врезать по его самодовольной морде, хоть ненадолго стирая доводящее до белого каления выражение собственного превосходства.   
  
Стив тем временем вернулся к делу и рассказал о найденных отпечатках пальцев и ботинок. Пальцы привели к российскому программисту, а вот насчет ботинок Дэнни закономерно засомневался:  
— А если это след ботинка Хесса?   
  
— Хесс носит обувь 44 размера, как и я, а те следы были меньше. И у Хесса обувь на заказ: подошвы полиуретан, а поверхность из нитриловой резины.  
  
Пока МакГарретт методично, как в отчете, рассказывал обо всем, что знал о Хессе, Дэнни чувствовал внутри гулкую пустоту и холод. Потому ляпнул какую-то гадость и ушел в сторону кухни в поисках пива.   
  
На кухне он ополоснул лицо, вытерся кухонным полотенцем и глубоко вздохнул. МакГарретт был одиноким. Стив был одиноким. И очень, очень зацикленным на этом Хессе, видимо, еще до убийства отца. Теперь же все только усложнялось.   
  
Скорее всего, именно из-за одиночества Стив был ужасно открыт. Он с невероятной готовностью показывал свои чувства в их связи, скорее всего не специально, но Дэнни знал, что это ненормально. Обычно пары чувствовали только сильные эмоции друг друга, да и то лишь через год-два после встречи и активного взаимодействия. Заурядные эмоции, которые ощущались практически как мысли, становились доступны году, этак, на десятом совместной жизни. Никак не в первый день встречи. Господи, да они даже не целовались еще ни разу, а Дэнни уже точно мог сказать, что Стив решил переодеться, потому что футболка пропотела.   
  
Дэнни оглядел старенькую запыленную кухню. Она выглядела так, будто старший МакГарретт ей редко пользовался. На холодильнике висела выцветшая фотография. Четверо людей: отец, мать, старший сын и младшая дочка стояли, обнявшись. Дэнни с интересом разглядывал совсем юного Стива, ему здесь было, навскидку, лет двенадцать. На старой, выцветшей до желтизны от времени и солнечных лучей карточке было видно плохо, но сосредоточенной морщинки на его лбу еще не было и в помине. Он улыбался широко и открыто, придерживал за плечо сестру так же, как его самого держал отец. И маленький Стив был очень похож на мать.   
  
Дэнни нашел в холодильнике три бутылки пива, вытащил две, но решил немного потянуть время, дать себе успокоиться. Его слегка пугал напор Стива, а когда он пугался, то начинал повышать голос и раздражаться. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы его слова ранили пару. Стив старался, и он тоже должен постараться.   
  
Дэнни вышел на задний двор, где, как он ощущал, находился сейчас Стив. Тот был в одних шортах, расставлял на берегу старенькие обшарпанные стулья.   
  
Стив стоял к нему спиной и Дэнни неожиданно понял, что видел его утром — именно он шел перед ним по Бишоп-стрит и свернул в ирландский паб. Но Стиву не суждено было выйти из подсобки и увидеть Дэнни еще утром. Видящие предсказали им совсем другую встречу и Дэнни был даже благодарен судьбе — он с содроганием вспомнил испорченную прическу и свой совсем непрезентабельный вид.  
  
Дэнни залюбовался красивой, чего греха таить, тренированной фигурой. Он и сам не жаловался — разве только на рост — но видеть, что его пара объективно очень привлекателен, было приятно. Стив был загорелым, с гладкой грудью — эпилируется он специально, что ли? — и с выцветшими татуировками на плечах. Захотелось подойти ближе, рассмотреть каждую, провести пальцами по контурам…  
  
Дэнни тряхнул головой, выбрасывая лишние мысли, и устремился к Стиву. Тот обернулся, открыто глядя в ответ, и Дэнни вручил ему открытую бутылку. Сам он шагнул ближе к воде, делая глоток, и оглядел берег.  
  
— Ты мне расскажешь, что значит «Дэнно»? — спросил Стив, надевая футболку.  
  
— Тогда ты расскажешь, что в ящике, — пытаясь скрыть неловкость, отозвался Дэнни. Его, впрочем, и правда интересовало, что же такого важного было в старом красном чемоданчике, который Стив унес из отцовского гаража.   
  
Но Стив не ответил. Вместо этого он сказал:   
  
— Я всю жизнь боялся, что это будет кто-то, кого мне придется убить.   
  
Дэнни замер на кромке прибоя, боясь отвести взгляд от линии горизонта.   
  
— Много позже, когда люди действительно начали наставлять на меня оружие, я понял, какую глупость совершил, записавшись в армию, но было уже поздно что-либо менять. К тому же мне нравилось все остальное. Мне нравилось делать то, что я делал, нравится, кем я стал и чего добился. Все, что омрачало мою жизнь — это факт о паре. Мою маму это отчего-то очень веселило.   
  
— Сожалею о твоей маме, — выдавил Дэнни.   
  
— Спасибо. Это было давно. — глухо сказал Стив. — А что насчет тебя? — уже громче спросил он.   
  
Дэнни все еще рассматривал океан так, будто на нем транслировали решающий матч Лиги Чемпионов.   
  
— Семья пыталась отговорить быть копом, — кашлянув, произнес он. — Каждый раз я думал, что именно сегодня встречу свою пару, но этого все не случалось, все было не то.   
  
Стив за его спиной понимающе промычал.   
  
— Хочешь честно? Я уже перестал ждать, — продолжил Дэнни. — Надоело каждый раз разочаровываться, но вместе с тем и испытывать облегчение, что не придется носить передачки в тюрьму. У нас был один парень, встретил свою пару, когда она воткнула ему шприц с героином и попыталась бежать. Ее посадили лет на двадцать, что ли, а он каждые выходные в Ист-Джерси как на работу. Я не хотел так же.   
  
— Почему не ушел из полиции? — спросил Стив.   
  
— А какой смысл? — Дэнни взмахнул руками, и пиво из бутылки, которую он держал, выплеснулось на песок. — Если мне на роду написано, что моя пара будет тыкать в меня пушкой, то рано или поздно это произойдет. И вот появился ты. Потыкал, — сказал он и сменил тему, пока разговор не стал еще более неловким: — Так что в ящике-то?   
  
Стив, видимо, понял его нежелание продолжать обсуждение, но, не разрушая атмосферы искренности, воцарившейся между ними, говорил откровенно. Стив был проницательным и сам догадался обо всем, о чем умолчал Дэнни между строк.   
  
Дэнни даже почувствовал умиротворение к концу разговора и успел подумать, что неплохо было бы иногда так проводить время. Купить новые кресла — он поерзал на неудобном старом стуле, — а возле дома можно оборудовать площадку для барбекю. Скорее всего, она там и была когда-то давно. Поставить качели для Грейси, может, даже, повесить гамак и купить переносной холодильник. А потом до Дэнни дошло, о чем он думает, и он едва не вцепился себе в волосы.   
  
От приступа самобичевания, переросшего в раздражение, которое готово было вылиться на Стива, спас зазвонивший телефон МакГарретта. Звонил Чин чтобы сообщить, что Санг Мин ждет Коно.  
  


***

  
  
Наблюдать за работающим Стивом было интересно: он был очень сосредоточен, отдавал короткие приказы, которые Чин Хо и Коно не ставили под сомнение, уверенно раздавал указания, будто всегда ими командовал. Дэнни не мог полноценно следить за ним, анализировать поведение, потому что был занят своей частью работы, но то, что он успел увидеть, ему нравилось. Хотя категорически не нравились методы.   
  
Ни секунды не сомневаясь, Чин протаранил ангар по приказу Стива, сам МакГарретт без раздумий бросился с пистолетом под машину, о чем Дэнни догадался только по звукам визжащих покрышек и выстрелов, потому что сам в это время вязал сообщников Санг Мина внутри ангара.   
  
А вот техники допроса у них со Стивом практически совпадали. Стив прямым текстом угрожал, Дэнни же в обычной ситуации сначала заболтал бы подозреваемого до полной невменяемости и только потом перешел непосредственно к угрозам. Стоило признать, что когда время играло не на их стороне, подход МакГарретта оказывался эффективнее.   
  
Да и за рулем МакГарретт вел себя почти так же агрессивно, как на допросах: Дэнни уже практически готов был начать сознаваться во всех грехах, когда Стив закладывал очередной лихой вираж на огромной скорости. Дэнни старался изображать невозмутимость, цепляясь за поручень над головой до побелевших костяшек. Спидометр зашкаливал за сотню миль в час, и оставалось только догадываться, как быстро казенная полицейская машина развалится от подобной езды. Попутно МакГарретт еще и умудрялся разговаривать по телефону. Дэнни бы нашел, что сказать по этому поводу, но изо всех сил сдерживал тошноту и нервную дрожь. Наверное, поэтому, когда позвонила Рейчел, Дэнни не упустил возможности попрощаться с Грейс, пусть и не напрямую.   
  
Уже на корабле Дэнни пытался отстреливаться во все стороны сразу, подобрав более удобный в этом плане автомат погибшего преступника. В общем грохоте его ругань на чокнутого морского котика, не дождавшегося команды поддержки, была едва слышна. При этом он не забывал отстреливать хессовских ублюдков, и где-то между очередным красочным пассажем, пришедшим в голову, и упавшим от последнего выстрела террористом, плечо пронзило вспышкой боли. Дэнни охнул и выронил автомат, который тут же отлетел под контейнер. Он бросил взгляд на левую руку, но на светлой рубашке не было крови, а это значило, что ранили не его, а Стива. Дэнни вытащил пистолет, привычно проверил обойму и принялся стрелять с еще большей яростью. Стив был ранен, а его единственной поддержкой был Дэнни. И он не был рядом. Что он будет делать, если Стива убьют? Они ведь только познакомились! Еще ничего не знают друг о друге, хотя оба упорно делают вид, что понимают все.   
  
Очередная пуля удачно срикошетила от контейнера и последний преступник упал, подстреленный. Оставался только Хесс.   
  
Судя по тому, как вспышками боли пронзало руки, лицо и грудь Дэнни, Стив в этот момент дрался с Хессом врукопашную, а потом упал откуда-то с высоты, приложившись спиной так, что Дэнни замер на пару мгновений, вспоминая, как дышать. Он не успевал, даже не видел из-за контейнеров, что происходит наверху. Услышал только неясные крики Стива и выстрелы. А потом всплеск воды.   
  
Дэнни подбежал к пытавшемуся встать ублюдку, заковал его в наручники и только тогда поднял голову, убеждаясь, что Стив в порядке.   
  
Стив радостно улыбался и в свете заходящего солнца казался ангелом мщения — весь в черном и в брызгах крови, с опущенным оружием и с удивительно спокойным лицом. Дэнни чувствовал его злую радость, удовлетворение, какое ощущал сам, когда отправлял очередного преступника на тот свет или в тюрьму. Но МакГарретт испортил все впечатление, когда снова принялся командовать.   
  
— Пусть береговая охрана выловит тело.  
  
Дэнни вздохнул. Видимо, теперь так будет всегда.  
  
— А с этим что делать? — поинтересовался он для проформы.   
  
Стив развеселился:   
— Оформи его, Дэнно.   
  


***

  
  
Дэнни сдал задержанного на руки подоспевшему Чину, его же и оставил разбираться с трупами, береговой и портовой охраной и прочими неурядицами, а сам повез Стива в ближайшую больницу.   
  
Стив выглядел очень недовольным, но Дэнни-то чувствовал, как у него все болит.   
  
— Вколите ему побольше обезболивающего, — крикнул он медсестре, а Стив помрачнел. Сам Дэнни отправился писать отчет.  
  
Новенький офис потихоньку заполнялся мебелью, техникой и оборудованием. Дэнни выбрал кабинет по душе и попросил установить компьютер, после чего подробно и даже с наслаждением описал все события этого гигантского дня. Эссе получилось на двенадцать листов и нуждалось в жесткой редактуре. Но этим Дэнни решил заняться завтра — часы показывали начало десятого, даже мастера уже начали расходиться, закончив с основной частью своей работы.   
  
Дэнни собирал распечатки, чтобы взять их домой и перечитать, когда в его кабинете появился Стив. Он выглядел уставшим, а его правая рука лежала в лангете. И он принес Дэнни ключ-карту от номера в отеле, мотивируя это приездом Грейс на выходные. Дэнни по привычке начал препираться, Стив в ответ приводил свои аргументы, а когда те закончились — к слову сказать, быстро, — выдал:   
  
— Не хочешь переезжать ко мне, хотя бы поживи пару дней в нормальных условиях! — отрезал он и устремился к двери.   
  
— Эй, — Дэнни окликнул его, чувствуя необъяснимую грусть, сжимавшую сердце. Стив обернулся с плохо скрываемой надеждой на лице. Дэнни с неудовольствием рассматривал синяки Стива и руку на перевязи, но молчать еще дольше было совсем уж странно, и он выдал: — Хреново выглядишь.   
  
МакГарретт фыркнул, отводя глаза, а Дэнни, глядя на его улыбку, почувствовал тепло, затопившее изнутри.   
  
— Спасибо, — с теплотой добавил Дэнни, и повторил: — Спасибо.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — МакГарретт с независимым видом пожал плечами и ушел.   
  
Только через несколько минут Дэнни понял, что и тоска, и сменившая ее радость — это были не его чувства. Кажется, он переставал различать, где чьи.   
  


***

  
  
Поздно вечером, когда Коно и Чин Хо ушли уже минут десять как, Дэнни и Стив все так же сидели друг напротив друга.   
  
— Поговорим? — наконец нарушил первым тишину Стив.   
  
— О чем? — Дэнни устало потер переносицу. Жутко хотелось спать и болело плечо в том месте, куда ранили МакГарретта — кто бы предупредил его, что у них будет такая крепкая связь, что они начнут чувствовать друг друга не после двадцати лет брака, а в день первой встречи. Синяки на лице МакГарретта тоже доставляли неудобство. Дэнни потрогал левую щеку, ткнул языком десну, ощупывая зубы. — Я же не выбил тебе зуб?  
  
— Нет, — Стив усмехнулся. Дэнни ярко почувствовал его веселье. — Да и синяк слабый.   
  
— Эй, — возмутился Дэнни. — Я даже вполсилы не бил, мне же с тобой еще жить, — выдал он и осекся. Изнутри плеснуло неподдельной радостью, такой яркой и искренней — Стив обрадовался так, будто напротив был не уставший от жизни Дэнни Уильямс, а полная корзина милых щеночков лабропуделя. Стив расплылся в дурацкой улыбке.   
  
— Значит, ты не против?   
  
Дэнни покачал головой.   
  
— Не против, но не все сразу, чемпион. Дай мне сначала привыкнуть к этой мысли. И купить медстраховку.  
  
fin


End file.
